custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Big Surprise (1991) (LegoKyle14's Version)
Barney's Big Surprise is a is the seventh and second-to-last video in the Barney and the Backyard Gang series, and Barney's first ever stage show. The stage tour show was taking place in March 1991 and was released on video two months later, on May 19, 1991. Plot Summary It is BJ's seventh birthday and everybody is getting ready for his birthday party. BJ really wants a red scooter with bells and a horn. The day leads to pretending to fly in an airplane, showing off the treehouse and even flying kites. When Barney gets a phone call from Professor Tinkerputt, he takes BJ, Baby Bop and Amy to see his new toy factory. Professor Tinkerputt shows off his new inventions and plans to take the Barney mobile to carry his large surprise. Barney and the others, on the other hand, are told they will fly back in a hot air balloon that Tinkerputt helps them design. Flying through the clouds, they meet four ducks soaring through the skies. As soon as the three dinosaurs return to the treehouse, the party begins. Mother Goose stops by for the party and to catch her goose Clarence the Goose, who has ran off. She also introduces herself and shares some rhymes with everyone, while they're acted out by puppets and by the other friends. She then welcomes Old King Cole, who enters through the aisle and really makes it a party. After the king leaves, Professor Tinkerputt comes back and brings his surprise, which isn't a red scooter to BJ's surprise because he's not giving it to him. Instead, It turns out that Barney and Baby Bop got him the scooter actually and Professor Tinkerputt reveals his inflatable cake surprise (also known as the "Spectacular Spontanious Perfect Party Pastry Provider"). With the help of the audience, the candles are blown out and BJ is thankful for his party. Cast * Barney (Voice: )(Custom: ) * BJ (Voice: )(Custom: ) * Baby Bop (Voice: )(Custom: ) * Micheal * Luic * Amy * Rachel * Derek * Tina * Professor Tinkerputt * Mother Goose * Old King Cole Songs Act 1: # Barney Theme Song # Barney Theme Song (Reprise) # If You're Happy and You Know It # The Backyard Gang Rap # We are Barney and the Backyard Gang # Welcome to Our Treehouse # The Baby Bop Hop # Happy Birthday to Me # The Airplane Song # My Kite # Train Ride Medley: Down By the Station/Itsy Bitsy Spider/Mister Sun/Down By the Station (second time) # Mr. Knickerbocker # Tinkerputt's Song # The Noble Duke of York # We Are Little Robots # Listen to the Night Time** # The Rainbow Song Act 2 # Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! # Six Little Ducks # Happy Birthday to Me (Reprise) # If All the Raindrops # Down on Grandpa's Farm # I'm Mother Goose* # Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Medley: Humpty Dumpty/Hey Diddle Diddle/Little Miss Muffet/Little Boy Blue/One Two Buckle My Shoe/Sing a Song of Sixpence # Old King Cole # You're A Grand Old Flag # Happy Birthday to You # I Love You